The Talent Show
by Ms QUICK
Summary: Everyone has gone back to Hogwarts after the War, and they're all friends (with some public relationships and a secret one). What happens when Headmistress McGonagall decides that Hogwarts needs to have a talent show? Couples: DM/HG, HP/GW, RW/LL, BZ/PP, NL/MB. Swearing, mentions of sex, and lots of kissing. Oh and songs. Lots of them.
1. Chapter 1

_**This is my first story, excuse any mistakes. Just an FYI: Dumbledore, Fred, Lupin, Tonks and all the other people who died are still dead, there is the "eighth year" plot line, and there will be non-canon couples. That's pretty much it, but just message me if you have questions about anything. Reviews are appreciated (not to sound like a review-whore) and I will be posting the next chapter in about a week :)**  
_

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything except for my own ideas. Credit for the characters and backstory goes to J.K. Rowling and credit for the songs goes to their respective artists and recording companies.**

_The Ministry of Magic had instituted some surprising laws after the war under the leadership of Kingsley Shacklebolt, Amelia Bones and Arthur Weasley. All Hogwarts students had to return to school and redo the year they spent under Snape and the Carrows. Those students who hadn't been at Hogwarts would obviously be doing the year for the first time. That law was to be expected by most everyone. The law that no one saw coming was the one that said all of the seventh years, the ones who had been most affected by the war and the divided house loyalties, were to go to Hogwarts for the summer and stay there the whole time. The Ministry insisted that it would create bonds among the students and make them friendly to each other. Some who knew of it suspected that that law might have come about after Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley almost got into a fight with Draco Malfoy and Gregory Goyle when the four met in Diagon Alley. Thankfully, Hermione and Ginny had been there to talk sense into the boys. _

_It had been decided that Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley, Hermione Granger, Ginevra Weasley and Luna Lovegood were to be part of the seventh year class, even though Ginny and Luna were supposed to be sixth years. When everyone got to Hogwarts, they received the surprise of their lives. Instead of being roomed according to house, they were assigned roommates and dorms. Each dorm had four rooms and ten people living there. The dorms were co-ed, the rooms weren't. Room assignments were received in a letter detailing the purpose of the law and what each student had to bring. _

_Hermione, Ginny and Luna were in the same dorm along with two unknown other girls. Harry, Neville and Ron were also put together in the same dorm as the other girls, but with two unknown guys to be with them. The dorms were in a brand new building on the Hogwarts campus, somewhat behind the castle. The seventh years would be living in the dorms the whole year. The dorms were good and comfortable. There was a sitting/common room with a small kitchenette. From the common room there were two staircases, one leading to the girls' rooms and one leading to the guys' rooms. All they had been instructed to bring was clothes, both wizard robes and muggle clothing. Hermione seemed a bit upset about not needing books but she recovered._

_"Man, it felt good to be on the Hogwarts express again, even though it was in the beginning of summer and not September" Harry said pensively, walking towards the castle. The rest of the group walked after him, remembering what had happened on the grounds just a few short months ago. The bodies lined up as families wept. Harry vividly remembered the bodies of Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks side by side, where someone had made them hold hands. The Weasleys were remembering the body of Fred lying on the ground._

_"Quickly now! Come on!" they heard Professor McGonagall calling to them. The group sped up their pace and walked to the entrance of the building of dorms where the new Headmistress was waiting._

_"Alright seventh years. You all received your room assignment in your letters. Your luggage has already been delivered to your room. There will be two or three people in each room and the same magic as in the normal dormitories applies. I'm sure you all know what that means. You are to stay in your dorm unless you have been called to an activity. There will be activities and classes for you, but not all will be academic" at this a squeak was heard from Hermione, provoking laughs from all around, "but you will be required to go to all of them. Anyone not in class will receive a detention. That is all. You may go to your rooms now" and with that, McGonagall swept off to her office in the castle._

_Hermione, Ginny and Luna walked to where they thought their dorm was. To their surprise, they saw Ron, Neville and Harry already in the common room of their dorm._

_"Ron! Neville! Harry! You aren't supposed to be in a dorm that isn't yours!" said Hermione with surprise, not realizing what their presence meant._

_"Oh Hermione! They're in the same dorm with us! We knew they would be, you just have the memory of a goldfish when it comes to things that aren't books and spells!" said Ginny, laughing at her friend's forgetfulness. Ron, Neville and Harry were laughing so hard they could barely breathe._

_"But wait! Are boys and girls sharing dorms?" said Luna in her breathy voice, "I didn't think Professor McGonagall would do that"_

_"Anyways, I wonder who the rest of the people here are going to be" Harry questioned. He had no idea._

_"You've got to be joking" they heard from the door area. They all turned and gasped. Draco Malfoy was standing there looking dumbstruck, while Blaise Zabini, Pansy Parkinson and Millicent Bulstrode stood behind him with similar looks. _

_"You're shitting me. You guys are our roommates?" Ginny said angrily._

_"Oh shut up Weasel, its not like we requested to room with you just so we could make your lives miserable." Pansy retorted quickly, her ire visibly rising._

_"Guys! Guys! Can we just calm down and go unpack? McGonagall wants us assembled in the lobby in half an hour!" Hermione yelled over the arguing that had started._

_Now it seems like they had gotten off to a rough start, but they soon became, if not friends, then friendly. However, in a week Theodore Nott dumped Millicent Bulstrode, which was when all of them became friends. The girls banded together to comfort Millicent and the guys banded together to beat the shit out of Nott. Harry and Draco discovered that they had rather a lot in common and had just gotten off on the wrong foot. Hermione, Ginny and Pansy soon became a trio to be feared. If you pissed off one, all of them would descend on you like the wrath of god. _

_There were several relationships among the dorm mates as well. Harry and Ginny were going strong, having gotten together again after the final battle. Pansy and Blaise had also been a couple in secret for a while, since her father wouldn't have approved of a non-Death Eater for his daughter. Ron and Luna were flirting, as were Millicent and Neville. The most surprising relationship was that of Hermione and Draco. The two had discovered that they had a burning romantic tension between them and had acted on it. Within a week, the group could find the twosome together everywhere. Each member of the group had walked in on them making out at some point. Hermione and Draco, on the advice of the rest of their group, had decided to keep their relationship a secret because they knew others wouldn't understand. _

_The new friendships weren't to be kept a secret and when school resumed in the fall, people would see Hermione and Pansy talking amicably and Draco and Harry playing a friendly game of Quidditch. The five girls became known as GGW, which the girls knew to stand for Girls Gone Wild, while the rest of the school had no idea. The guys, coincidentally, happened to be the hottest guys in the school, which irritated the other girls (the ones not sharing the dorm). They figured GGW got to see the guys half-naked a lot._

"We have to what?" the girl gasped.

"Miss Granger, You and Mr. Malfoy, as Head Girl and Head Boy, have to participate in the First Hogwarts Annual Talent Show. The other professors and I agree that the participation of the two Heads will encourage other students to sign up. We have also agreed that there will be no auditions and the winner of the talent show, for this is a contest Miss Granger, will not have to attend classes for a week" Professor McGonagall said.

"No classes for a week? I'm in", Draco Malfoy, Head Boy, said. Hermione turned and stuck her tongue out at him.

"Unlike certain ferrets, oops I mean people, I don't want to miss classes. I enjoy my learning," she said primly. Her words made Draco grin.

"Miss Granger, Mr. Malfoy, that's enough! I want you both to go back to your dorm and start working on your act. The talent show is in a month. I'm sure that's enough time" and with that McGonagall swept out of her room, leaving the two students sitting there.

"So now Draco and I have to do this stupid talent show thing!" Hermione ranted to GGW.

"I have an idea!" Millicent cried excitedly, "You know how you and Draco are still a secret? Well you can use this to reveal your relationship! Since you'll be organizing the talent show, you can be the judges and then at the end sing a song together then kiss!" the other girls were nodding at the good plan.

"So what should I do?" Hermione asked anxiously.

"Well McGonagall said you could do this in a group? Well GGW can do something. We can all sing and dance right?" Ginny said.

"We can do some of the songs that Hermione has on that muggle device of hers. The music device?" Luna said.

"We can do a sexy performance!" Pansy cried. She and Ginny had heard some of the songs on Hermione's iPod, and they quite liked some of the songs by some artist named after cat dolls.

Hermione grinned. Their performance was coming together quite well. She knew exactly what songs Pansy was thinking of. And, unknown to everyone but the people in her dorm, the five girls were VERY good dancers. Hermione could also sing very well, which none but the girls knew, as Hermione was given to singing in the shower. Loudly.

"Wait, you said Draco has to do a performance too. What's he going to do?" Millicent asked, laughing.

"Maybe he and the guys will do a strip show. I'm sure most of the castle will like that!" Ginny laughed loudly. The rest of the girls joined in the laughing. People knew of Harry and Ginny's relationship and of Pansy and Blaise's relationship, but as far as they knew Draco, Neville and Ron were single. Ron and Luna hadn't gone public yet and neither had Neville and Millicent, but both couples were official.  
Meanwhile, Hermione had gone and fetched her iPod and speakers. She had charmed them to work in the magic-rich environment of Hogwarts.

"Okay, I have a couple songs that will work well, but feel free to look at others as well" Hermione said. She then played the music videos for the songs because she wanted to do similar dance moves. By the end of the two songs, the other girls were sitting on the floor awestruck.

"Those are amazing," Pansy grinned.

"Our boys are gonna have the biggest boners ever!" Ginny laughed.

Luna and Millicent flushed. They hadn't become had sex with Ron or Neville before. The other three couples were very active in their love life. They had a simple signal to indicate if a room was "in use". The door would glow a subtle red, which meant the room was occupied.

Hermione laughed, "And I know the choreography like the back of my had because my muggle friends and I always used to dance to these songs! So, now that we have this figured out, all we have to do is practice the shit out of it! Now, I wonder what the guys are doing?"

Draco was stumped.

"So let me get this straight. You have to do this talent show thing, and you're making us do it with you so you don't look like a complete dumbass?" Harry questioned. He wasn't sure if Draco had lost his mind or not.

"Pretty much. I'm sure we can figure out something." Draco said.

"Well does anyone know how to play an instrument?" Ron asked.

"I can play drums," Blaise offered.

"My gram made me learn piano and keyboard," Neville said.

"And Ron and I learnt how to play guitar one summer when we were bored," Harry finished.

"Wait, Draco, you can sing can't you? We've all heard you in the shower man" Blaise laughed. It was a not very well hidden secret among the boys that Draco had a small passion for singing muggle music. His favorite was a muggle singer named Enrique Iglesias.

"Alright, so we're doing a band then? Potter and I can sing, there are some songs where there is a rap part though. Can anyone here rap?" Draco said.

"I can actually," surprisingly the voice came from Neville.

"We need a name though," Ron said.

"How about Hot and Dangerous?" Blaise suggested. This provoked laughing from everyone there. "No seriously, what about it?"

"Well no one will guess it's supposed to be us, so let's do it!" Draco yelled.

"Hey do you know what the girls are doing?" Harry asked.

"Nope, let's go find out," Draco said.

The girls were talking quietly when they heard the guys' calling to them. They had finished practicing for an hour and had gotten the choreography down perfectly. Now all they had to do was refine it and commit to muscle memory. They ran down the stairs quickly.

"Oh hey there!" Draco said, leering comically at Hermione, who looked down.

"Oh shit, our clothes," she said. The girls were all wearing neon sports bras and short black spandex shorts, their practice gear.

"Hm, I like this. Ok, Hermione Granger, you are hereby forbidden from wearing anything but this ever again" Draco announced dramatically.

Hermione fake-gasped. "Fine, then you are never allowed to wear a shirt again!" she yelled.

Draco smirked, "Fine" and whipped off his shirt in a smooth manner.

"Hey wait, if he isn't allowed to wear a shirt, neither are you four. Hermione and the rest of us are all dressed the same, you guys should be too!" Pansy said gleefully. The other girls began laughing as their boyfriends started taking off their shirts, taking great care to throw them at Draco.

"Let's play truth or dare slash I never!" Harry yelled. Hermione and Harry explained the game to the group and made sure they knew the rules and how to play.

"Okay, but no asking about the talent show performance." Hermione said firmly, "It should be a secret" everyone nodded to show their agreement, Draco got the shot glasses and the butterbeer that Hermione put truth potion into and the game began.

"Neville, since you decided we had to play; truth, dare or I never?" Hermione asked.

"Um, I've never given head to a man" Neville laughed. All the girls except for Luna took a shot of butterbeer. Luna was blushing.

"Harry! Truth, dare or I never?" Neville said.

"Dare! I'm not a pussy!" Harry yelled.

"I dare you to turn McGonagall's robes bright pink the next time you see her!" Neville laughed.

"Oh god, I'm going to die now. Ginny, truth, dare or I never?" Harry asked.

"I've never made out with a girl!" Ginny said. All of the guys took shots and, surprisingly, so did Hermione and Pansy.

Blaise and Draco stared at their girlfriends. "How did we not know this?" Blaise asked Draco.

"I don't know. When was this?" Draco asked Hermione. She and Pansy were laughing at the others' faces.

"We were semi-drunk and neither of you guys were here and she got horny and I wanted to experiment…but nothing else happened! I swear on Merlin!" Hermione explained, "And then we had hang-overs and then forgot to tell you! Damn truth potion!"

"So what did you decide based on your experiment?" Draco asked, laughing.

"I'm completely into my boyfriend, but I am bisexual," Hermione said, pecking him on the cheek. Pansy was saying similar things to Blaise. Both girls were bisexual, but didn't make a big deal of it.

"That's alright baby. I couldn't give a flying shit what sexuality you are, just as long as you know, you like me," Draco said quietly to her.

"Yeah, yeah enough of the loving affirmations. Okay, Ron, truth dare or I never?" Ginny asked her brother.

"Truth" said Ron. Harry and Draco threw wrappers at him, calling him a pussy.

"How far have you been with a girl?" Ginny asked, grinning.

Ron blushed a shade of red that matched his hair, "Making out", he said. Harry, Draco and Blaise, having been all the way, howled with laughter at Ron's admission.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah it's not that funny. Draco, truth, dare or I never?" Ron grumbled.

"Hm, dare. I'm not a pussy, unlike a certain male Weasel," Draco smirked. He had a feeling his dare would involve Hermione in some way.

Ron grinned. He had been quietly talking with Luna, who had filled him in on the girls' plan. "I dare you to go public about your relationship at the talent show in front of all of Hogwarts" the girls grinned.

"Accepted. Now we need a plan," he said, "I say we pause the game and start making diabolical schemes" he grinned evilly.

Everyone laughed at his expression.

"Well, I think how it should go is our performances don't count as part of the competition. Everyone else goes before us, then we go, then we do our little judging thing, which I need to talk to Professor McGonagall about, and then we announce the results, and then I have no idea." Hermione said. The girls hadn't quite figured out how to reveal Hermione and Draco's relationship. Pansy wanted them to have an aggressive snog session in front of the whole school, but Hermione and Luna vetoed that. Ginny wanted Draco to make an impassioned declaration of love, while Millicent was a strong advocate of telling the guys first and seeing if they could come up with any better ideas because she thought all of the girls' ideas sucked.

"After the winner has been announced, Draco and Hermione sing a song expressing their love/relationship and kiss, BRIEFLY, at the end of the song," Blaise said. Everyone looked thoughtful after he said that. It was a pretty good idea, but the whole plan depended on McGonagall letting them be the emcees and not have their performances count towards the competition.

"Yeah, that could work!" Harry said, excitedly.

"Do you guys have a performance figured out?" Pansy asked.

"Yeah, and it's amazing! You girls won't be able to top us!" Neville bragged.

"Does it involve stripping?" Ginny asked, laughing.

"What? No! Why would it involve stripping?" Ron said, confused.

"No reason. I mean, we aren't stripping," Hermione said with a very Draco-like smirk on her face.

"Hey! That's my smirk! No copying!" Draco yelled. Everyone laughed at his child-like display. He had the grace to look sheepish, "But it looks sexy on you baby" he amended. Hermione smirked, and then kissed him. He kissed her back, pulling her body close to his. His tongue nudged her lips and their mouths opened, so that they were full on snogging. At this display, the rest of the group left Hermione and Draco to their affection and went upstairs to either work on homework or talk with each other.

"Ah, Miss Granger, Mr. Malfoy, what can I do for you today?"

"Professor McGonagall, we have a proposition for you" Hermione said.

"Does this involve attempting to get out of performing for the talent show? Because if so, my answer is yes, you still have to perform," McGonagall said bluntly.

"No, in fact, it is about our performances. We thought that since we are the Heads of Hogwarts, we could be the emcees of the talent show, with three faculty members as judges. Everyone else would go, and then we would perform while the judges deliberate on the winner. The judges would announce the winner, then Hermione and I, as the emcees, could perform something together in a show of House Unity," Draco explained to the Professor. They had changed the plan slightly, making Hermione and Draco emcees instead of judges.

"Well, that certainly is unusual. I think that would be a really good idea. Do you have ideas for judges?" McGonagall said, pleased.

"We were thinking Professor Vector, Professor Sinistra and Professor Trelawney. We want the judges to be fairly balanced and nonbiased, so we figured those three were the most like to judge on talent rather than playing favorites," Hermione explained to the Headmistress.

"And what are your acts?" McGonagall asked.

"Well, we're keeping them a secret from each other so…" Draco said.

"Alright then, Miss Granger, can you go outside for a minute so Mr. Malfoy can tell me what his performance will be? Thank you."

Hermione got up and walked out of the office, leaving Draco behind.

McGonagall raised her eyebrow, inviting Draco to talk.

"Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley, Blaise Zabini, Neville Longbottom and I have formed a band and we're going to do some songs. We're also going to be wearing masks so that the audience doesn't know who we are. I know it sounds kind of cheesy, but it's the best we could come up with," Draco said.

"Alright, now can you go outside and tell Miss Granger to come in? You are free to go, by the way." McGonagall said.

Draco got up and strode to the door. Pulling it open, he saw Hermione leaning against the wall. He walked over to her and put his arms around her.

"McGonagall wants to see you now," he said to her.

"Alright. I'm going in. Do you want me to tell her about the song after the judges?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, she likes you more. She'll agree to anything you say" Draco smirked.

"Babe, get used to it. Everyone likes me more," and with that, Hermione walked into the office, leaving Draco standing there. He muttered something that sounded like a string of curse words, then walked back to their dorm room to wait for his girlfriend.

"Hello again Professor." Hermione said brightly.

"Ah, Miss Granger, what might your talent show act be?" McGonagall asked with a slight smile on her face. Hermione was obviously her favorite student.

"Well, Pansy, Ginny, Luna, Millicent and I are going to do a song and dance routine to two muggle songs that I know. We're going to have on masks that cover our identity though. After Draco and my performances, the judges are going to come on stage and announce the winner. Then after the winner is congratulated, both of our groups are going to come onstage and we'll reveal ourselves. Then, to promote inter-house unity, Draco and I will sing a song together. Sounds good?" Hermione said. Their plan was genius, if she did say so herself.

"Oh Miss Granger, at first this talent show was just a way to provide students with a fun distraction to school-work, but you and Mr. Malfoy have made it so much more! I'm so proud of you two. This should work out just fine!" the professor enthused.

"Thank you Professor. Your approval means a lot to me. I'm so glad that you came up with the idea of the talent show. Now I have to go finish my homework if you're done with me here?" Hermione said, relieved that McGonagall hadn't asked exactly what songs they were going to sing. She knew that the conservative professor wouldn't approve.

Hermione walked into the dorm and saw everyone sitting in a circle with the shot glasses out, apparently waiting for her because they all shouted "Finally!" when she came through the door.

"Hey baby, we've been waiting for you so we can continue our game!" Draco said excitedly.

"The plan is approved?" Ginny questioned.

"No need to ask, Red. Her smirk answers that question," Pansy laughed.

"Yeah, we're all good. Let's play! Whose turn is it?"

"Yours, since we waited for hella days for you" Harry said, laughing.

"Okay, Harry, truth, dare, or I never?" Hermione said, smirking.

"Fine. Um…I never had sex with a Slytherin," Harry said. He had a good one.

"Argh!" several people shouted. Hermione, Pansy, Blaise, and Neville had drunk their shots. The rule was whoever got to five shots lost. You didn't want to have to drink a shot.

"Ohh my turn now!" Blaise yelled, excited. He wanted some good dirt on these people.

"Fine, you go Blaise," Ron said.

"Neville, truth, dare or I never?" Blaise asked.

"Truth" Neville said. The usual shouts of "Pussy!" and "Grow a pair!" accompanied him.

"Since you drank at the last 'I never' I'm assuming you've had sex. Where is the freakiest or weirdest place you've had sex?" Blaise grinned.

"Probably a bed" Harry muttered. Draco high-fived him at this.

"Maybe it was your bed Harry!" Neville retorted.

"You'd better not have!" Harry growled.

"No, I'm kidding. It was probably in one of the greenhouses while Professor Sprout was in the other greenhouse," Neville said, laughing. Millicent was laughing as well, apparently remembering that time. The guys all high-fived him, laughing while the girls giggled.

"Yeah, okay, Hermione, truth, dare, or I never?" Neville asked her.

"Hm, I never had a crush on Professor Snape," she smirked. The guys all groaned in disgust, then gasped with horror. Pansy and Ginny had taken shots.

"Whore." Pansy said to Hermione.

"My turn. I never gave someone a hand job during class," Ginny said quickly. All the guys, except Blaise and Draco, gaped when Pansy and Hermione had done their shots while glaring at Ginny.

"Why are we friends with her?" Hermione asked Pansy.

"I have no idea," Pansy said to Hermione. Ginny just laughed.

"Hey, Pansy! Truth, dare, or I never?" Harry yelled to her. The group had become smaller. Neville, Millicent, Ron and Luna had left to go hang out in the library. They all had a Herbology test the next day, so they needed to study. The others had dropped Herbology, so they didn't have a test.

"Dare! I'm not a pussy," Pansy said.

"I dare you and Hermione to show us some of that girl on girl action you mentioned earlier!" Harry been bribed by Blaise and Draco to say that. They really wanted to see their girlfriends making out and knew that neither of them would back down from a challenge.

"Boy-who-doesn't-die-said-what-now?" Hermione said. Pansy laughed, and then whispered something in Hermione's ear. Harry, Blaise and Draco saw Hermione's expression change from shocked surprise to a positively evil smirk. Suddenly they were scared. That smirk never meant well. The last time they saw that smirk was right before Daphne Greengrass ended up in the Hospital Wing with every appendage swollen after flirting with Draco. No one could prove anything unusual had happened to her.

"Fine," Hermione said, leaning over to Pansy, who was sitting next to her. Pansy also leaned in and then their lips met softly. Their soft kiss progressed until the girls were making out with tongue and with some groping. Hermione's hands were in Pansy's hair while Pansy's hands were running up and down Hermione's sides, then began to unbutton Hermione's shirt.

"Whoa! Okay there!" Blaise shouted. The girls had been making out for like five minutes and Draco and Blaise both had major boners. They needed to do something about it.

The girls broke apart at Blaise's interruption. Their chests were heaving and Hermione's shirt was partially open and Draco could clearly see her black lace bra.

"Time for some different fun," he growled, then picked up Hermione and slung her over his shoulder. He ran up the stairs with her over his shoulder and went into his, Blaise and Potter's room. The door then started to glow red. Blaise quickly grabbed Pansy and they ran into the other guys' room, where the door also started to glow red.

"Goddammit. Bastards took the rooms," Harry cursed.

Ginny laughed. "And why can't we just go here? They won't be down for a while and the others said they would be in the library until dinner," she said.


	2. Chapter 2

**Because you guys are beautiful people (and I couldn't wait for a week), here's the next chapter! It's shorter than the previous one, but it has a special, one-of-a-kind performance by Hot and Dangerous ;)  
****Again, this isn't mine. I'd be a billionaire if it was and last time I checked, I wasn't a billionaire. Sad face.**

GGW was backstage before the talent show started. They were huddled in a circle. Millicent, Luna, Ginny and Pansy were all in their costumes while Hermione was in a short, shimmery black dress that came to the top of her thighs. She was dressed for being an emcee. The other girls were wearing tight, black liquid leggings that were cut to just below their hip bones and sequined, strapless crop tops that showed off their belly button piercings. Pansy was wearing pink, Ginny was wearing green, Millicent was wearing blue and Luna was wearing yellow. They also had sequined eye masks that matched their costumes to conceal their identity. Hermione had a purple top, mask and leggings waiting backstage to change into before their performance. The girls were ready to blow the audience (and the guys) away.

"Hermione, you look amazing!" Pansy said. Hermione looked down. Her dress reflected the multicolored lights in the Great Hall, which had been transformed into a theatre with enough seats for the whole school. The dress was rather short and Hermione was wearing 5" stiletto platform heels. Her hair matched the other girls, smoothly straightened. All of the girls were wearing similar make-up, smoky black eyes and red lips. The other girls were wearing the same shoes as Hermione, which they were going to dance in. They had been practicing a lot to be able to dance in those heels. They had also persuaded Neville, after finding out about his rap abilities from Millicent, to perform the rap parts of their songs. The guys had also gotten Hermione to sing a small part in one of their songs. They had also picked their song for revealing Hermione and Draco's relationship.

"Ready?" they heard Professor McGonagall yell. She was kind of freaking out. There were a lot more performers that she would have ever dreamed.

Meanwhile, the guys were making their own check in a different dressing room. They were just wearing dark jeans and simple white tees. Based on Pansy's joke from a month ago, they were actually planning on taking off their shirts. They were all rather ripped and muscular. They were wearing black eye masks, somewhat like superhero masks. Hermione was going to sing in one of their songs, and Neville was rapping in the girls' songs. They were going to be going first in the performance order, since Hermione needed some time to change. Draco had a blazer on over his tee because he needed to look fancy for his emcee job.

"Mr. Malfoy! Miss Granger! Places!" McGonagall called. Everyone had been seated and they were ready for the show to start.

Draco and Hermione met sidestage before they had to go on and start the show. His eyes widened as he took in her appearance.

"Babe? Are you alive?" Hermione waved at him. His mouth was open and his eyes were vacant.

"Oh yeah. I'm definitely alive. Damn baby, you look so beautiful!" Draco enthused, "I love this, and you, so much" he said.

"Aw thank you babe. You look pretty hot too. Ready?" she said.

"Yeah. Let's do it!" he said. And they walked onto the stage that had been set up at the front of the Great Hall.

The roar of the crowd greeted them. Draco and Hermione were some of the most popular people in the school (along with the rest of their group).

"Hey guys!" Draco yelled. They had the Sonorus charm on, but they still had to yell to be heard over the crowd.

"What's up Hogwarts?" Hermione said.

The crowd roared at them.

"Well, we have a treat for you tonight!" Draco said.

"Your fellow students are ready to showcase their talents!" Hermione yelled.

"Now, give it up for Lavender Brown!" Draco said, then he and Hermione walked off the stage as Lavender Brown walked on. She was dressed like a total slut in a skimpy, tight, short dress that she simply overflowed. Her make-up was caked on and she looked terrible. She began to sing. And she sounded like a dying whale going though a meat grinder. After thirty seconds, she was booed off the stage.

Draco and Hermione walked back onto the stage, Draco noticeably restraining laughter.

"Well, now that that's over…"Draco laughed. Hermione smacked him on the chest.

"Well, good job Lavender," Hermione said. It was obvious that she was lying through her teeth, but some people applauded politely.

"Now, we have Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnegan, with a comedy act! Let's hope they're as funny as the last act!" Draco said, and then ran off the stage before Hermione could hit him. She followed him off the stage, waving her arms in the air and muttering curse words.

Dean and Seamus ran onto the stage, yelling and waving at the crowd. Suddenly, Seamus threw something down, and there was a huge explosion. The crowd gasped when the smoke cleared, for the two boys had disappeared. Suddenly, there was a loud bang from the back of the Great Hall, which made everyone turn around. The two boys were there, wearing 18th century period gowns. They looked down, and seeing their dresses, ran off to Gryffindor tower.

Hermione and Draco walked out onto the stage again; both wearing mystified expressions.

"Well, that was…I'm not sure what that was," Draco said.

"Anyways, next we have Parvati and Padma Patil doing a gymnastics routine!" Hermione yelled. The two went offstage again as the Indian twins ran on. They then proceeded to do a stunning array of seemingly impossible gymnastics and tumbling tricks. The crowd went wild. The two girls could turn themselves into pretzels and do several crazy backflips, round-offs, and other tricks. They finished and went offstage to the thundering applause of the crowd.

"Wow! That was amazing!" Hermione said loudly.

"Yeah, how did they do some of that stuff?" Draco said.

"Well, now we have Colin Creevey, who will be juggling various objects, such as chainsaws and nuclear warheads!" Hermione said.

"Go Colin!" Draco yelled. Then the two went offstage again.

All the acts were over, and it was their turn. Hermione was going to be announcing the guys and Draco would announce the girls.

"And now, to entertain you, the best crowd ever, while the judges deliberate, we have a brand-new band! Give it up for Hot and Dangerous!" Hermione screamed.

The curtain rose, revealing the five guys standing in spotlights with their backs to the crowd. The other lights were completely off.

"Hey guys! How y'all doing tonight?" Draco yelled. They couldn't see his face.

The crowd roared.

"Well, here's our first song! Get ready!" he yelled, as the rest of the band began the intro to _I Like How It Feels_ by Enrique Iglesias featuring Pitbull.

_It's my time_  
_It's my life,_  
_I can do what I like_  
_For the price of a smile, I gotta take it to right_  
_So I keep living, cause the feel's right_  
_And it's so nice, and I'd do it all again_  
_This time, it's forever_  
_It gets better, and I I, I like how it feels_  
_I like how it feels, I like how it feels_  
_I like how it feels, I like how it feels_  
_I like how it feels, I like how it feels_  
_So just turn it up, let me go_  
_I'm alive, yes and no, never stop_  
_Give me more, more, more_  
_Cause I like how it feels_  
_Ooh yeah, I like how it feels_  
_You know I like how it feels_  
_Oh yeah I like how it feels_  
_Should we love, makes us won_  
_Let's make a beautiful world_  
_Take my hand, it's alright_  
_Cuz tonight, we can fly_  
_So we keep living, cause the feel's right_  
_And it's so nice, and I'd do it all again_  
_This time, it's forever_  
_It gets better, and I I, I like how it feels_  
_I like how it feels, I like how it feels_  
_I like how it feels, I like how it feels_  
_I like how it feels, I like how it feels_  
_So just turn it up, let me go_  
_I'm alive, yes and no, never stop_  
_Give me more, more, more_  
_Cause I like how it feels_  
_Ooh yeah, I like how it feels_  
_You know I like how it feels_  
_Oh yeah I like how it feels_

Then Neville started rapping, which made the crowd scream.

_Will ya consider the best, I consider mediocre_  
_I want my bank account like carlos slim's, or at least mini oprah_  
_Baby just close your eyes, and imagine any part in the world, i've been there_  
_I'm like global warming, anything I just start to heat the things up, but I've been here_  
_Time traveller, two time zones, give me some of my vodka any zone,_  
_Enrique Iglesias, and translation, Enrique Churches, confession_  
_Dale mamita, dimelo todo, alante tu hombre, yo me hago el bobo_  
_No te preocupes, baby for real_  
_Because you gon like how it feels_

And the rest of the band joined in singing the last part of the song,  
_Cause I like how it feels_  
_Ooh yeah, I like how it feels_  
_You know I like how it feels_  
_Oh yeah I like how it feels_  
_I like how it feels...I like how it feels..._

The crowd screamed at the end of the song.

"You guys are amazing!" Harry yelled.

"Okay guys, and now!" Draco yelled. The guys began playing the beginning of _Moves Like Jagger _by Maroon 5. Hermione was going to sing the Christina Aguilera part and the other guys would sing more in this song.

Draco started to sing.  
_Just shoot for the stars_  
_If it feels right_  
_Then aim for my heart_  
_If you feel like_  
_And take me away, and make it okay_  
_I swear I'll behave_  
_You wanted control_  
_So we waited_  
_I put on a show_  
_now i make it_  
_You say I'm a kid_  
_My ego is big_  
_I don't give a shit_  
_And it goes like this_

Then all of the guys started singing the chorus.  
_Take me by the tongue_  
_And I'll know you_  
_Kiss me 'til you're drunk_  
_And I'll show you_  
_all the moves like Jagge_  
_rI got the moves like Jagger_  
_I got the mooooooves...like Jagger_  
_I don't need to try to control you_  
_Look into my eyes and I'll own you_  
_With them moves like jagger_  
_I got the moves like jagger_  
_I got the mooooooves...like jagger_

Harry started singing.  
_Maybe it's hard when it feel like you're broken and scarred_  
_Nothing feels right_  
_But when you're with me_  
_I'll make you believe_  
_That I've got the key_  
_So get in the car_  
_We can ride it_  
_Wherever you want_  
_Get inside it_  
_And you want to steer_  
_But I'm shifting gears_  
_I'll take it from here_  
_Oh yeah, yeah_  
_And it goes like this_

_Take me by the tongue_  
_And I'll know you_  
_Kiss me 'til you're drunk_  
_And I'll show you all the moves like Jagger_  
_I got the moves like Jagger_  
_I got the mooooooves...like Jagger_  
_I don't even try to control you_  
_Look into my eyes and I'll own you_  
_With them moves like Jagger_  
_I got the moves like Jagger_  
_I got the mooooooves...like Jagger_

Hermione walked on stage, already dressed for her performance in the shiny leggings and tiny purple shimmery top. She began singing.  
_You want to know how to make me smile_  
_Take control own me just for the night_  
_And if I share my secret_  
_You're gonna have to keep it_  
_Nobody else can see this_  
_So watch and learn_  
_I won't show you twice_  
_Head to toe, ooh baby, rub me right_  
_But if I share my secret_  
_You're gonna have to keep it_  
_Nobody else can see this_  
_And it goes like this!_

Which all of the guys sang.  
_Take me by the tongue_  
_And I'll know you_  
_Kiss me til' you're drunk_  
_And I'll show you_  
_All the moves like Jagger_  
_I got the moves like Jagger_  
_I got the mooooooves...like Jagger_  
_I don't even try to control you_  
_Look into my eyes and I'll own you_  
_With them moves like Jagger_  
_I got the moves like Jagger_  
_I got the mooooooves...like Jagger X2_

The guys all bowed. Hermione had walked offstage after her brief solo.

"And next, a song we think you'll all appreciate!" Blaise shouted. The guys' instruments vanished back to their dorm and the intro music to Sexy And I Know It by LMFAO began.

_Super cool_  
_I pimp to the beat, walking down the street in my new la freak, yeah_  
_This is how I roll, animal print pants out control_  
_It's Red Foo with the big afro_  
_An like Bruce Leroy I got the glow, yo_  
_(Ahhh) Girl look at that body (x3)_

And Neville whipped off his shirt, to cheers and screams from the female members of the crowd.  
_I-I-I work out_  
_(Ahhh) Girl look at that body (x3)_

Ron followed Neville's example, also accompanied by cheers and screams.  
_I-I-I work out_  
_When I walk in the spot, (yea) this is what I see (okay)_  
_Everybody stops and they staring at me_  
_I got a passion in my pants and I ain't afraid to show it, show it, show it, show it..._  
_I'm sexy and I know it (x2)_  
_Yo, when I'm at the mall, security just can't find them all_  
_When I'm at the beach, I'm in a speedo trying to tan my cheeks (whaat?)_  
_This is how I roll, come on ladies it's time to go_  
_We headed to the bar, baby don't be nervous_  
_No shoes, no shirt, and I still get service (watch!)_  
_(Ahhh) Girl look at that body (x3)_

Harry and Blaise took off their shirts, this time throwing them into the crowd. Some crazy fan girls started fighting for the shirts. Now Draco was the only member left with a shirt.

_I-I-I work out_  
_(Ahhh) Girl look at that body (x3)_

And Draco's shirt left his body. Screams and cheers were heard from the girls in the crowd. Draco didn't throw his shirt into the crowd however. He had to put it back on afterwards so he could announce the girls.

_I-I work out_  
_When I walk in the spot, (yea) this is what I see (okay)_  
_Everybody stops and they staring at me_  
_I got a passion in my pants and I ain't afraid to show it, show it, show it, show it..._  
_I'm sexy and I know it_  
_Ayyy_  
_I'm sexy and I know it_  
_Check it out, check it out...Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle yeah (x3)_  
_Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wig-yea, yea_  
_Do the wiggle, man_  
_I do the wiggle, man (yea)_  
_I'm sexy and I know it..._  
_Ayyy, yeah (Ahhhh)_  
_Girl look at that body (x3)_  
_I-I-I work out(Ahhhh)_  
_Girl look at that body (x3)_  
_I-I-I work out..._  
_I'M SEXY AND I KNOW IT._

The guys, by far, had the sexiest bodies of all of Hogwarts. They all played Quidditch, and Neville, Harry and Ron had gotten Draco and Blaise into soccer, which toned them even more. Their muscles glistened with a slight sheen of sweat. Performing was hard work.

"Thank you guys so much!" Harry yelled.  
"Best crowd ever!" Blaise yelled.  
"See you later!" Draco yelled, as the lights faded to black.

**Well? I think that went alright. I have one more chapter ready (it'll probably be up by the end of this week), but after that it'll take longer because I actually have to write more *gasp* and I have finals next week, but I love writing so I'll have more stuff soon.**

**Oh, and review? Pretty please? I need ideas!**


	3. Chapter 3

**NEXT CHAPTER :) but that means I have to write another one. Does anyone have suggestions for the duet Draco and Hermione should sing? Oh and I love you guys, especially the people who favorited this and/or put it on alert and/or reviewed it!**

They walked off the stage and started bro-hugging each other and high-fiving. Then they stopped. The girls were waiting next to the stage door. In their costumes. Which were rather tight.

"No need to drool," Pansy smirked.

The girls all laughed, glad that the guys hadn't noticed how they were slightly awestruck at their bodies.

"Draco, go put your blazer and shirt on, take off the mask, and announce us! Go!" Hermione yelled. He closed his mouth, kissed her briefly and ran off. In two minutes, they heard him announcing the girls to the crowd. He introduced them as Girls Gone Wild, which was the full form of GGW, but none of the school knew that.

The girls all walked on stage.

"What's up guys!" Pansy yelled.

"We're Girls Gone Wild!" Ginny, Luna and Millicent shouted.

The intro music to Run The World (Girls) by Beyoncé began to play from the speakers Hermione had enchanted to work in the magic-rich environment of Hogwarts.  
She started to sing and the girls started dancing.

_Girls, we run this mother (yeah) [4x]_  
_Who run the world? Girls (girls)_  
_Who run the world? Girls (girls)_  
_Who run the world? Girls (girls)_  
_Who run the world? Girls (girls)_  
_Who run this mother? Girls_  
_Who run this mother? Girls_  
_Who run this mother? Girls_  
_Who run this mother? Girls_  
_Who run the world? Girls (girls)_  
_Who run the world? Girls (girls)_  
_Who run the world? Girls (girls)_  
_Who run the world? Girls (girls)_  
_Some of them men think they freak this like we do_  
_But no they don't_  
_Make your cheque come at they neck_  
_Disrespect us no they won't_  
_Boy don't even try to touch this_  
_Boy this beat is crazy_  
_This is how they made me_  
_Houston, Texas baby_  
_This goes out to all my girls that's in the club rocking the latest_  
_Who will buy it for themselves and get more money later_  
_I think I need a barber_  
_None of these n***** can fade me_  
_I'm so good with this_  
_I remind you I'm so hood with this_  
_Boy I'm just playing_  
_Come here baby_  
_Hope you still like me_  
_F' you pay me_  
_My persuasion can build a nation_  
_Endless power, the love we can devour_  
_You'll do anything for me_  
_Who run the world? Girls (girls)_  
_Who run the world? Girls (girls)_  
_Who run the world? Girls (girls)_  
_Who run the world? Girls (girls)_  
_Who run this mother? Girls_  
_Who run this mother? Girls_  
_Who run this mother? Girls_  
_Who run this mother? Girls_  
_Who run the world? Girls (girls)_  
_Who run the world? Girls (girls) Girls (girls)_  
_Who run the world? Girls (girls)_  
_It's hot up in here DJ don't be scared to run this run this back_  
_I'm repping for the girls who taking over the world help me raise a glass for the college grads41 rollin' to let you know what time it is, check_  
_You can't hold me_  
_I work my 9 to 5, better cut my check_  
_This goes out to all the women getting it in you're on your grind_  
_To other men that respect what I do please accept my shine_  
_Boy you know you love it how we're smart enough to make these millions_  
_Strong enough to bear the children then get back to business_  
_See, you better not play me oh come here baby_  
_Hope you still like me, F' you pay me_  
_My persuasion can build a nation_  
_Endless power, the love we can devour_  
_You'll do anything for me_  
_Who run the world? Girls (girls)_  
_Who run the world? Girls (girls)_  
_Who run the world? Girls (girls)_  
_Who run the world? Girls (girls)_  
_Who run the world? Girls (girls)_  
_Who run this mother? Girls_  
_Who run this mother? Girls_  
_Who run this mother? Girls_  
_Who run this mother? Girls_  
_Who run the world? Girls (girls)_  
_Who run the world? Girls (girls)_  
_Who run the world? Girls (girls)_  
_Who run the world? Girls (girls)_  
_Who are we?_  
_What we run?!_  
_The world_  
_(Who run this mother?)_  
_Who are we?_  
_What we run!?_  
_The world_  
_(Who run this mother?)_  
_Who are we?_  
_What do we run?!_  
_We run the world_  
_(Who run this mother?!)_  
_Who are we?!_  
_What we run?!_  
_We run the world!_  
_Who run the world? Girls!_

The crowd cheered. The girls were amazing! The dance moves were rather inappropriate; with lots of booty shaking and hip-swaying. Hermione's voice was absolutely marvelous! The guys were in the crowd, having taken off their masks and snuck in. Their jaws were on the floor and, as Pansy predicted, Harry, Ron,Neville and Blaise had slight boners. Draco had rather more restraint than the four guys, so he was okay.

"Okay! Our next song!" Ginny yelled. Hermione would've said that, but she was recovering her breath. The next song was a typical cute, girly, love song, but it had meaning for them. It was the song that Hermione had been singing to herself right before Draco finally kissed her and asked her to be his girlfriend. Both of them knew it, but Draco didn't know she was planning on singing it in the completion.

_You think I'm pretty without any make-up on_  
_You think I'm funny when I tell the punch line wrong_  
_I know you get me, so I let my walls come down, down_  
Draco's eyes widened. He knew this song. It was their song!  
_Before you met me, I was a wreck_  
_But things were kinda heavy, you brought me to life_  
_Now every February, you'll be my valentine, valentine_

_Let's go all the way tonight_  
_No regrets, just love_  
_We can dance, until we die_  
_You and I, we'll be young forever_  
_You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream_  
_The way you turn me on, I can't sleep_  
_Let's run away and don't ever look back_  
_Don't ever look back_  
_My heart stops when you look at me_  
_Just one touch, now baby I believe_  
_This is real, so take a chance_  
_And don't ever look back, don't ever look back_

_We drove to Cali_  
_And got drunk on the beach_  
_Got a motel and built a floor out of sheets_  
_I finally found you, my missing puzzle piece_  
_I'm complete_

_Let's go all the way tonight_  
_No regrets, just love_  
_We can dance, until we die_  
_You and I, we'll be young forever_  
_You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream_  
_The way you turn me on, I can't sleep_  
_Let's run away and don't ever look back_  
_Don't ever look back_  
_My heart stops when you look at me_  
_Just one touch, now baby I believe_  
_This is real, so take a chance_  
_And don't ever look back, don't ever look back_

_I'ma get your heart racing in my skin-tight jeans_  
_Be your teenage dream tonight_  
_Let you put your hands on me in my skin-tight jeans_  
_Be your teenage dream tonight_

_You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream_  
_The way you turn me on, I can't sleep_  
_Let's run away and don't ever look back_  
_Don't ever look back_  
_My heart stops when you look at me_  
_Just one touch, now baby I believe_  
_This is real, so take a chance_  
_And don't ever look back, don't ever look back_  
_I'ma get your heart racing in my skin-tight jeans_  
_Be your teenage dream tonight_  
_Let you put your hands on me in my skin-tight jeans_  
_Be your teenage dream tonight_

The crowd roared, screamed and cheered. The girls had blown their minds, again. Draco grinned from the crowd. He knew what Hermione was trying to do by singing that song. He knew she was telling him how she was glad that they were together, just as how their song later would be showing each other how much they cared. He knew how lucky he was to have her in his life. Things could have gone so much worse, but she helped to bring him back to the light after the war. Without her, he knew that he would be worse off. He had been owling his mom recently, and finally worked up the courage to tell her about Hermione. To his surprise and delight, his mom was okay with it. It turns out that after going to Hogwarts with Lily Evans, quite possibly as smart as Hermione, and seeing what Voldemort did to muggleborns, she didn't think they were any different from purebloods.

"How about that?!" Ginny yelled.  
"Are", Pansy cheered.  
"You", Millicent screamed.  
"Ready?!" all of the girls yelled as the intro to their last song began. Neville was waiting sidestage to come out and start rapping.

_J-Lo_  
_The other side, out mine_

_It's a new generation_  
_(Mr. Worldwide)_  
_Of party people_

_Get on the floor, dale_  
_Get on the floor_  
_RedOne_

_Let me introduce you to my party people_  
_In the club_

Neville began rapping, earning cheers and screams from the crowd.  
_I'm loose, and everybody knows I get off the chain_  
_Baby, it's the truth_  
_I'm like Inception, I play with your brain_  
_So don't sleep or snooze_  
_I don't play no games so don't-don't-don't get it confused no_  
_'Cause you will lose yeah_  
_Now pu-pu-pu-pu-pump it up_  
_And back it up like a Tonka truck_  
_Dale_

Hermione began singing the song,  
_If you go hard you gotta get on the floor_  
_If you're a party freak then step on the floor_  
_If you're an animal then tear up the floor_  
_Break a sweat on the floor, yeah we work on the floor_  
_Don't stop, keep it moving put your drinks up_  
_Pick your body up and drop it on the floor_  
_Let the rhythm change your world on the floor_  
_You know we're running shit tonight on the floor_  
_Brazil, Morocco, London to Ibiza_  
_Straight to L.A., New York, Vegas to Africa_  
_Dance the night away_  
_Live your life and stay young on the floor_  
_Dance the night away_  
_Grab somebody drink a little more_

_Tonight we gon' be it on the floor_  
_Tonight we gon' be it on the floor_

_I know you got it clap your hands on the floor_  
_And keep on rocking, rock it up on the floor_  
_If you're a criminal kill it on the floor_  
_Steal it quick on the floor, on the floor_  
_Don't stop keep it moving put your drinks up_  
_Its getting ill, getting sick on the floor_  
_We never quit, we never rest on the floor_  
_If I ain't wrong we'll probably die on the floor_  
_Brazil, Morocco, London to Ibiza_  
_Straight to L.A., New York, Vegas to Africa_  
_Dance the night away_  
_Live your life and stay young on the floor_  
_Dance the night away_  
_Grab somebody drink a little more_

_Tonight we gon' be it on the floor_  
_Tonight we gon' be it on the floor_

And Neville had another rap part, that of course, he did amazing on.

_That badonka donk is like a trunk full of bass on an old school Chevy_  
_Seven tray donka donk_  
_All I need is some vodka and some shonky-tong_  
_And watch and she gon' get Donkey Kong_  
_Baby if you're ready for things to get heavy_  
_I get on the floor and act like a fool if you let me, dale_  
_Don't believe me, just bet me_  
_My name ain't Keith, but I see why you sweat me_  
_L.A., Miami, New York_  
_Say no more_

_Tonight we gon' be it on the floor_  
_Tonight we gon' be it on the floor_  
_Tonight we gon' be it on the floor_

The girls bowed together, and then ran offstage to meet up with the guys and get ready for their group reveal and performance while the judges announced the winner of the talent show. The guys all hugged their girlfriends and congratulated them on their amazing performance.

"Right, the judges should be announcing the winner now, you all ready?" Hermione asked everyone.

They all responded by nodding, and in Draco and Hermione's case, a smirk.

**Finals are next week. My life right now is studying, especially because I need amazing grades this semester. I'm super sorry, but the next chapter might take a while for me to write :( I'm so sorry guys.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here we go my lovelies! Chapter Four, which I finished instead of studying for finals. Priorities are overrated. Anyways, thank you so much to everyone who has reviewed and favorited and put this on Alert, this is my first story and it makes me happy! Now I'll stop talking and let you read the actual story. Sorry that it's shorter than all the other ones :(**

**Disclaimer: This isn't mine. I'm not British.**

As they were waiting backstage to go onstage for the big reveal, Pansy turned to Hermione, who had changed back into her "emcee" dress.

"You still haven't told us what song you and Draco are going to sing!" she exclaimed.

"Yup," Hermione smirked. She and Draco wanted to keep it a secret in order to surprise everybody.

"Tell. Me. You. Bitch," Pansy enunciated slowly. Hermione just grinned and shook her head.

"Nope," she responded. By this time the rest of the group was also curious.

"Wait, hang on, I think the judges are ready, the screams just started again," Harry said quickly.

"Shit!" Draco cursed. He turned to Hermione. "You ready, love?" he asked her.

"Ready as I'll ever be," she laughed. They had to announce the winner (the name would be in an envelope handed to them by a judge) and then the two bands, and then it was time for their song.

The duo ran out on stage, leaving their friends waiting in the wings. Draco walked over to the judges' table while Hermione pumped the crowd up and got them to the very peak of excitement. Professor Sinistra handed him an envelope with the Hogwarts crest on it.

"I've got it!" he announced, resulting in an even louder roar from the crowd. He and Hermione had a brief, mock-fight over opening the envelope, making the crowd laugh. She won (not that he let her or anything), and laughed at him.

"I win!" she cheered, "I get to open the envelope!"

"Argh! Stupid chivalry, making me let you win…" Draco grumbled. Hermione smacked him on the arm playfully.

"Stop complaining you little baby!" she told him, making the crowd laugh, "Anyways, I'm sure people want me to open this envelope right?"

The crowd roared, "Yes!"

"Nope, I don't think you want me to open this," Hermione teased. The crowd screamed even louder.

"Fine, fine, fine, I'm opening it, calm down," Hermione quipped. She slowly opened the envelope, pulling out the card that had the winner's name on it. She looked at the name, and then showed the card to Draco, all the while keeping an award-winning poker face on. He nodded.

"And the winner is…" she paused, heightening the anticipation, "the Patil twins!" she yelled. The two girls, waiting in the wings, had to be pushed onstage because they were so shocked that they had won. The crowd was cheering and screaming for the Indian sisters.

The judges came onstage, holding the envelope with their prize; a certificate that said the two of them didn't have to attend school for a week. Professor Trelawney handed the girls the envelope, and then was promptly shocked when the two girls hugged her.

"Wow! Well, those two deserved it! They were amazing!" Hermione said to Draco.

"Yeah, I mean, how can they do some of that stuff?" He asked, mystified.

Then, the lights suddenly turned off, causing gasps from the gathered students. When the lights came back on, the judges and the Patil twins had gone off the stage. Standing on stage instead were Draco, Hermione, Harry, Ginny, Blaise, Pansy, Ron, Luna, Neville and Millicent. All of them except for Draco and Hermione were still in their performance costumes, masks included (and shirts not included for the guys).

"I'm sure you all were wondering who were in the amazing bands that performed for you earlier, am I right?" Draco asked. The roar of the crowd answered him.

"Well then, it would be my genuine pleasure," Hermione paused, "to introduce you to the members of Hot and Dangerous!"

"First, we have the amazing Draco Malfoy!" she yelled, and the crowd screamed as he stepped forwards and bowed, "Next would be the Boy Who Lived, Harry Potter!" she said, as he stepped forward, taking off his mask and bowing to the crowd.

"Blaise Zabini!" he stepped forward, also de-masking and bowing.

"Ron Weasley!" Ron jokingly did a backflip instead of bowing, his mask falling off in mid-flip.

"And last, but most certainly not the least, Neville Longbottom!" she screamed, as Neville stepped forward and bowed, taking off his mask. Now the five guys were lined up, all maskless (and shirtless) as the crowd cheered for them.

"Alright, alright, now do you want to meet Girls Gone Wild?" Draco asked, making the crowd scream even more, "I think that's a yes boys," he said, turning to the other members of his group, "Let's each introduce one of them, okay?" he asked. They nodded in response.

"First, I'm sure you all know her, Hermione Granger!" he yelled, as she stepped forward and waved at the students.

"Next, the one and only, Ginny Weasley!" Harry announced, twirling his girlfriend forwards. She stopped next to Hermione and blew a kiss at the screaming crowd.

"My amazing girlfriend, Pansy Parkinson!" Blaise screamed, as Pansy mock-strutted forwards and wiggled her fingers at the cheering students.

"Luna Lovegood!" Ron yelled, and then Luna walked forwards and waved at the crowds.

"My beautiful girlfriend," Neville paused here, as he was finally making their relationship public, "Millicent Bulstrode!" the students gasped, then started cheering even louder. Now the girls and the guys were standing in one line as the crowd screamed. They were shocked at the new revelation and the fact that the people who were practically Hogwarts (and Wizarding World) royalty had just proven that they were not only magically talented, they could sing and dance amazingly.

"Well folks, that's almost everything, but I think we're missing something…"Hermione said, trailing off.

"Oh yes! We have one more song for you amazing people!" Draco yelled, "But first, the lights go off, because we have to set up!" and with that, the lights went off again, leaving the Great Hall dark.

Meanwhile, in the dark, everyone scrambled to form a line in the back. They had decided to have Draco sing the first lines of the song while Hermione stood behind the rest of the group as to make the reveal even more surprising. Draco was in front, in the middle of the stage as the rest of the group lined up behind him. They alternated boy-girl, so on the far left was Ron, then Luna, then Blaise, then Pansy then Harry and Ginny, and on the far right was Neville, then Millicent at the end. Hermione was standing behind Harry, his height being enough to hide her from the crowd. When it came time for her to sing, the first lines would be behind Harry so that the crowd would be even more mystified. Finally, they were ready.

One spotlight went on, pointing directly at Draco, and he began to sing, with the rest of the group providing back up.

_Now I've had the time of my life__  
__No I never felt like this before__  
__Yes I swear it's the truth__  
__And I owe it all to you_

Then Hermione began to sing, still hidden behind Harry.

_'Cause I've had the time of my life__  
__And I owe it all to you__  
_

Draco resumed singing._  
__I've been waiting for so long__  
__Now I've finally found someone__  
__To stand by me__  
_

Hermione sang again, this time stepping in front of Harry and walking forwards to join Draco at the front of the stage.

_We saw the writing on the wall__  
__As we felt this magical__  
__Fantasy__  
_

Now the two, together at the front and holding hands, began to sing together, occasionally alternating verses as the group behind them began to dance._  
__Now with passion in our eyes__  
__There's no way we could disguise it__  
__Secretly__  
__So we take each other's hand__  
__'Cause we seem to understand__  
__The urgency__  
__Just remember_

_You're the one thing__  
__I can't get enough of__  
__So I'll tell you something__  
__This could be love because_

_I've had the time of my life__  
__No I never felt this way before__  
__Yes I swear it's the truth__  
__And I owe it all to you_

_Hey, baby_

_With my body and soul__  
__I want you more than you'll ever know__  
__So we'll just let it go__  
__Don't be afraid to lose control, no__  
__Yes I know what's on your mind__  
__When you say, "Stay with me tonight"__  
__Just remember__You're the one thing__  
__I can't get enough of__  
__So I'll tell you something__  
__This could be love because_

_I've had the time of my life__  
__No I never felt this way before__  
__Yes I swear it's the truth__  
__And I owe it all to you_

_But I've had the time of my life__  
__And I've searched though every open door__  
__Till I found the truth__  
__And I owe it all to you__  
_

Now Draco sang alone._  
__Now I've had the time of my life__  
__No I never felt this way before__  
__Yes I swear it's the truth__  
__And I owe it all to you__  
_

Then Hermione sang a verse alone._  
__I've had the time of my life__  
__No I never felt this way before__  
__Yes I swear it's the truth__  
__And I owe it all to you__  
_

Now the entire group began to sing together, with all the couples holding hands._  
__'Cause I've had the time of my life__  
__And I've searched though every open door__  
__Till I found the truth__  
__And I owe it all to you..._

Draco and Hermione finished, looking straight into each other's eyes, chests heaving for breath. Suddenly, Draco bent his head and kissed Hermione hard, pulling her into his body. The crowd gasped. Some of the brighter ones had gotten a clue about the relationship, but the public kiss confirmed everything and made the dumber ones realize that Draco and Hermione, quite possibly the world's unlikeliest couple, were indeed dating, and quite enjoying their current lip lock.

"OI! Lovebirds!" Harry yelled at the two, breaking them apart. They didn't go very far apart though, still remaining really close to each other.

"I think that went well, don't you?" Draco asked his finally public girlfriend.

"Yeah, I think it did," she agreed, pecking him on the lips once before stepping away and facing the thunder-struck crowd.

"Yes, we're dating. Yes his parents are okay with it. Yes, Harry and everyone else who knew are okay with it. No neither of us are under any kind of potion or spell," Hermione said quickly, fending off any immediate questions.

Slowly, and then picking up the beat, the crowd began to clap, and then cheer, and then scream until the atmosphere inside the Great Hall resembled one inside a Quidditch stadium. Draco and Hermione exchanged stunned looks, then turned to either side and beckoned their friends up. The lights dimmed as the cheers continued, until they were completely off.

The group ran offstage, laughing about how well the big show went and congratulating each other. They ran into Professor McGonagall while going to their dressing rooms.

"Well Mr. Malfoy and Miss Granger, when you came to me with this idea, I admit I had some reservations based on the reactions you two had when I came up with this idea. But the unity, camaraderie, friendship and romance that were just demonstrated up there made me glad that I agreed. All of you, well done!" McGonagall said, then she bustled off to do her Headmistress duties, leaving the group flabbergasted.

"Did she just…"

"Yeah I think she did..."

"Compliment us?"

"Yup..."

"Anyone else…"

"Mind blown…?"

"Guys, it's not a big deal," Hermione brought the wondering and amazed group back to order.

"Yeah just because you're used to her compliments doesn't mean the rest of us are," Ron teased, making everyone laugh.

"Oh, shut up Ronald," Hermione grumbled.

"Oh poor widdle baby Hermione," Pansy mock-cooed at her, squeezing one of Hermione's cheeks.

Hermione batted her hand away, "Stop it!" she complained. She turned to Draco and smacked him on the arm.

"What?" he asked between his laughs.

"Make them stop!" she whined, making him laugh even more.

"Whatever guys, stop teasing Hermione," Harry came to her rescue.

"Aw, thanks Harry, you're my favorite now," Hermione said, hugging him.

"Hey! What about me?" Draco suddenly protested, making Blaise double over in laughter at the whiny tone in his friend's voice.

"Um, Hermione, that's my man. Hands off!" Ginny teasingly said, walking over to where Hermione was hugging Harry and pulling her off.

"Ouch! Ginger's got a temper," Millicent teased.

"Okay, guys, can we just go change and go back to the dorm?" Luna said, an unusual authoritative tone in her voice. This tone made everyone stop teasing each other and walk to their dressing rooms and change out of their performance outfits into something more normal.

**And that's the end of the Talent Show :( but not the end of the fic! I have two more chapters planned, one is the aftermath of the "big reveal" and one is the epilogue, just because I like epilogues :) I'm starting break in two days (four finals) so I'll have more time to write. If anyone has anymore song ideas I might include them because I kind of want them to sing one more song together.**

**OH, Draco and Hermione's duet is based on the version from Glee by Sam Evans and Quinn Fabray. It's really good, I love it! So please watch that if you want to see how I imagined it in my head :)**

**Adios!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Guys, this is it. The very last chapter. I'm tearing up (not really). I know I haven't updated in a REALLY long time, and I apologize for that, it's just that this was a really hard chapter to write and I've had a lot of stuff going on in the past couple of weeks. Well anyways, here it is. The last chapter of The Talent Show. You guys are amazing, in case you didn't know. This was my first story and your reaction to it really made me happy.**

**Thank you so much to "the unkown" for pointing out my mistake! Virtual cookies for you!**

**Declaimer: It's not mine. Seriously.**

In the girls' dressing room, they were quickly changing. Ginny planned on suggesting another game of Truth/Dare/I Never when they got back to the dorm.

"Is everyone ready?" Millicent asked. She was already changed, and was wearing a simple pair of blue skinny jeans with a black V-neck tee and black knee high boots.

"I'm ready," Luna answered. She was wearing a simple floral skirt with a light yellow three-quarter sleeve shirt and pink Converse. Her fashion sense, although calmer, was still somewhat strange.

"Almost!" said Pansy, pulling her sweatshirt over her head. She was wearing grey leggings with black Uggs and a green sweatshirt that said Zabini across the back (clearly stolen or borrowed from Blaise), "And done!"

"Now I am," Ginny replied, sliding on her red TOMS. They matched her red Gryffindor Quidditch team shirt that had Harry's last name written across the back. She was also wearing blue skinny jeans, like Millicent.

"Wait, where's Hermione?" Luna asked, noticing that the brunette girl was missing.

"Here!" Hermione called, emerging from the bathroom. She had fixed up her hair, since it looked somewhat like sex hair. She was wearing almost the same thing as Pansy, except black leggings with brown Uggs and her sweatshirt said Malfoy on the back. In addition, she was wearing a green Slytherin scarf. She stopped and looked at Pansy.

"Matching!" Pansy yelled.

"Twinsies!" Hermione agreed, and the two hugged.

"If you two are done with your lovefest, we should be going by now, the guys are probably waiting," Ginny said, giggling.

The girls, still laughing, left the dressing room and made their way back to the dorm, telling jokes and gossiping the whole time.

Meanwhile, the guys were also changing in their dressing room. They all had on some variant of a V-neck shirt and blue jeans. They were either wearing Converse or Vans on their feet. Neville and Ron were the only two wearing hoodies. Draco and Blaise couldn't find theirs, but they had a sinking suspicion as to where they were. Harry had just forgotten his in the dorm.

"Ready?" Neville asked. A chorus of "Yeahs" answered him.

"Let's go!" Ron and Harry yelled. They walked off to their dorm room. When they got there the girls still hadn't arrived so they all sat down in the "common room" and waited for them to get there.

"Good God, why do girls take so long to get ready?" Ron complained. Unfortunately his complaint came at the same time that Pansy and Ginny walked in the door together.

"What was that Ronald?" Ginny smirked.

"Yeah Ronald, what was that?" Pansy echoed her redhead best friend. They both crossed their arms simultaneously and glared at him.

"Um…uh…nothing…nothing at all" Ron stammered, intimidated by the two girls who were the scariest women he knew. Well, after Bellatrix Lestrange (serious nutcase that one, thank goodness she's dead), his mom (have you seen her get mad? Not pretty), and Hermione Granger (he still has nightmares of being attacked by those damn birds!).

His obvious fear of the two girls made everyone burst out laughing.

"What's happening?" Hermione asked as she walked in with Millicent and Luna.

"Ron's just making a fool of himself as usual," Pansy responded, turning to look at Hermione.

"Draco, would you look at that? I think I've found my missing hoodie," Blaise drawled. He had seen his name on the back of the hoodie Pansy was wearing.

"Well, my goodness, I think I recognize the one Hermione is wearing as well," Draco caught on to the fact that his sneaky-as-hell girlfriend had stolen his hoodie.

"It's warm and comfy, besides, you do have that possessive streak. Don't you like seeing me wear something with your name on it?" she teased him, walking up to him, and pressing her body against his. She went on her tiptoes and pressed a kiss to his cheek, then sat down on the floor. All the other girls followed her lead.

"We're gonna play Truth/Dare/I Never, you wanna join?" Ginny said playfully.

"Unless you don't have the balls to play…"Pansy teased.

"Never underestimate my balls," said Blaise, sitting down next to his girlfriend. The other guys also sat down next to their girlfriends. Millicent got up and ran to get the bottles of butterbeer, coming back quickly. Once she sat down again, the game started.

"Who's first?" Neville asked.

"Oh! Me!" Luna said, "Hermione, truth, dare or I never?"

"Hm, truth!" Hermione responded.

"Okay, how did you get the idea for that song that you and Draco sang?" Luna asked. Everyone else leaned it, wanting to hear the answer to that question as well.

"Well, I first heard it over the summer, while watching one of my favorite TV shows called Glee. Two characters, Sam and Quinn, sang it at a competition, and I just really liked the song," Hermione explained.

"Well that…wasn't nearly as interesting as I expected, but oh well, who's next?" Pansy remarked.

"Oh, uh, Ron!" Hermione said, "Truth, dare or I never?"

"Um I never. Okay, well, I never made out with a guy," Ron said. All the girls, predictably, took drinks.

"Well, after that lame statement, someone please say something actually funny," Pansy pleaded.

"Fine, Ginny, truth, dare or I never?" Ron asked his sister.

"Dare!" Ginny replied. She was ready for this.

"I dare you to…not kiss Harry for a week, or any other action for that matter!" Ron said triumphantly.

"What?" Ginny and Harry said simultaneously. Everyone else was laughing because Ginny and Harry were the worst at not doing PDA, and they all knew that Ron hated watching his baby sister making out with someone, even if it was his best friend.

"Yeah, we know that's gonna be impossible," Pansy joked, making Hermione laugh.

"Oh shut up you two, you're just as bad as we are!" Ginny shot back at her two laughing best friends.

"Yeah, but we're hotter than Potter, so people aren't disgusted by it," Blaise smirked, gesturing at him and Draco. His joking, but egotistic comment made everyone laugh even more.

"Wait, why are you laughing?" Harry cried out to his girlfriend, who was giggling.

"Love, let's face it, those two are considered the hottest in the school. You do come in third though, if that makes you feel better," she told him comfortingly.

"Wait, what? We're considered the hottest guys in school?" Draco asked.

"Oh, as if you didn't know!" Luna said exasperatedly.

"Yeah, it's all those brainless girls talk about in the loo," Millicent added.

"Oh and the stuff that they say! The stuff they say about you makes me want to puke!" Pansy added, speaking to Draco.

"What, why?" he asked.

"I don't want to hear about how good they think you're in bed or whatever, thank you very much!" Pansy retorted, "You're like my brother, that's nasty!"

"Awww, my widdle baby sister, Pansy-poo," Draco cooed at her, acting like he was going to tickle her. She smacked his hands away.

"Wait, hold up, who was talking about how good they think you're in bed?" Hermione jumped in.

"I don't know, ask my baby sister over here," Draco told her, putting his arm around her and pulling her into his side.

Hermione turned to Pansy and raised her eyebrow.

"I don't know who it was, but seriously? You think you have competition?" Pansy told her, "He's freaking wrapped around your little finger and whipped, and you think some little bitch slut is gonna steal him from you?"

"Hey, wait I'm not whipped! I'm just smart enough to stay away from her anger!" Draco protested. His complaint made everyone laugh.

"Well, I guess you're right Pansy, besides, I think that she'd be too busy trying to escape you, Ginny, Luna and Millicent to even try stealing Draco away," Hermione said.

"Damn straight!" Ginny said.

"I would cut her," Millicent said with a completely straight face. Her apparent seriously made everyone quiet down and stare at her, a little fear in their expressions. Suddenly she burst out laughing, startling everyone.

"You…should…have…seen…your…faces…oh my God," she gasped out between laughs.

"No joke, you were pretty scary when you said that," Luna told her best friend, "I thought you had been infected by Blimper-doodles"

Everyone took that last comment completely normally, having gotten used to Luna's strangeness after the first couple months of living with her.

"Gosh, classes tomorrow are going to be crazy," Harry remarked.

"Yeah, people are going to be swarming us," Hermione agreed.

"What classes do you guys have tomorrow anyways?" Neville asked.

"I have Herbology first, then Home Ec, then Charms, then Etiquette," Blaise said. They all had the craziest classes because of the new curriculum.

"I have Advanced Transfiguration, Potions, English and Calc," Hermione said. She, along with Draco, was taking some of the most advanced classes that Hogwarts offered.

"I have the same schedule as Hermione, but I have French instead of Potions," Draco put in.

"I have Charms, French, English and then Etiquette," Pansy added.

"I have Herbology, Potions, Social Dance, then a free period that I usually use out on the Quidditch Pitch," Harry said.

"I've got Advanced Transfiguration as well, but then I have English, Social Dance and a free period that I'm in the library during," Ginny said. She was really good at transfiguration, having picked up lots of tips from Hermione.

"I have History of Magic, Muggle Studies, Herbology and French," Luna said.

"I have exactly the same schedule as Luna, I don't really know how that worked out, but oh well," Millicent added. Out of all the girls, she and Luna were best friends with the other three being best friends. It was an odd friendship, but it worked.

"I have Charms, Home Ec, Herbology, and then a free period," Ron finished.

"Alright, so to keep from crazy people question-attacks, everyone stay with someone from this group. I think everyone has at least one class with one of us," Hermione planned, "If you have a class with none of the rest of us in it, speak up"

Nobody said anything, so Hermione clapped her hands briskly.

"So we're good?" she confirmed.

"Yup," chorused everyone.

"Right, now that we're done with all this planning, can we do something fun?" Pansy mock-complained, making an exaggerated pouty face.

"Oh stop complaining," Ginny told her.

"Oh, you wanna go Ginger?" Pansy yelled at her, standing up.

"Yeah, fight me! Do you even lift?" Ginny yelled back at her, also standing up and stepping really close to Pansy. They were right up in each other's faces, both looking pissed.

"Okay," Harry and Blaise both said, each grabbing his girlfriend around the waist and hauling her away from the other girl. Everyone had genuinely thought the girls were going to fight each other.

"Aw damn, why'd you stop them? It was just getting good, dammit," Draco complained. He gasped when Hermione smacked him on the chest.

"Draco!" she gasped.

"Oh that's right baby, say it just like that," he leered.

"Oh God, you two are disgusting," Ron said, "Can you wait to have sex until we're not in the room?" he complained.

"Draco, stop it. Now!" Hermione ordered.

"Jesus, yes ma'am," Draco said.

"Am I the only one who thinks that she's fairly scary?" Ron said in an aside whisper to the others.

Unfortunately for Ron, Hermione managed to hear his comment and whipped her head to look at him.

"What was that Ronald?" she inquired sweetly, smiling at him.

"Oh, no, I said nothing, nothing at all, dear Hermione," Ron said quickly.

"That's what I thought, Ronald," Hermione smiled.

"Bloody hell," Ron whispered.

"Anyways, Hermione, if you're done scaring Ron, why don't we all go down to dinner?" Ginny said. Her stomach had just growled at her.

"Yeah, we all did a lot of singing and dancing today," Millicent added.

"Oh please, you just want to show off your boyfriend to all those Hufflepuffs who keep trying to flirt with him," Luna said to her.

"Damn straight!" Millicent agreed.

"Wait, Hufflepuffs try to flirt with me?" Neville asked, confused.

"Oh babe, you're cute, but you're kinda oblivious sometimes," Millicent told her boyfriend.

"Yeah, sometimes," Blaise said, jokingly. Neville was usually the confused one of their group. Well, Hermione had her moments sometimes, but Neville was pretty confused sometimes.

"Oh shut up," his girlfriend told him.

"Are we going or not?" Ron asked, "I'm hungry!"

"You are always hungry Ronald Bilius Weasley," Ginny and Hermione said at the same time, making everyone laugh. He shut up really quickly after that. His appetite was well known among pretty much everyone.

"No seriously, can we go? I'm hungry too," Draco said.

"Yeah, me too," Blaise added.

"Oh, me three!" Harry chimed in.

"Sweet Jesus, alright, we're going, we're going," Pansy said, calming down the hungry boys.

"Teenage boys, always freaking hungry," Ginny muttered, "And I live with five of them"

"Yeah, I've never been so glad to be an only child," Luna said.

"Amen," echoed Pansy, Draco, Blaise, Hermione and Neville.

"Oh well, stop complaining," Harry said, getting up. He pulled Ginny up with him and dragged her to the door, "We're going for food"

The rest of the group stood up, some more reluctantly than others. Ron bounced up like a rubber ball while Pansy sat there and held her arms out to Blaise with a puppy-dog face. He grumbled, and then picked her up bridal-style.

Hermione, meanwhile, got up on her own, but then jumped on Draco's back and demanded a piggy-back ride. He grudgingly complied, but then starting running fast towards the Great Hall.

"Oh my God!" Hermione screamed, startled by the sudden increase in speed.

Draco stopped running, and soon they reached the Great Hall. As the group of ten entered, the normal chatter in the Hall died down. People began to turn and look as the friends walked down the aisle. As part of the new unity scheme, the four long House tables had been replaced by seven smaller tables, one for each year. However, that wasn't enforced, and it usually ended up with people just sitting with their friends where ever. Also, instead of Prefects from each house, there were two from each year, beginning with the fourth years. The Head Boy and Girl were chosen from the eighth years, who were basically included with the seventh years in terms of seating. This year's Head Boy and Girl were Draco and Hermione, obviously. They were both the brightest students at Moreau and they had a lot of natural leadership ability. Well, once Hermione stopped living in the Library and Draco stopped bullying people.

As the group walked to their normal spot, someone in the back (later on, Draco guessed it to be a fifth year) yelled, "Dramione kiss!"

"What?" Hermione said, confused. None of them knew what 'Dramione' meant.

"Dramione equals Draco and Hermione! It's your couple name!" someone else shouted, not the original person.

"Kiss!" another person yelled, and then someone else echoed it.

This cry snowballed until the entire Hall was yelling: "Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!"

The teachers were sitting up at the main table, looking amused at the predicament Draco and Hermione were in.

The two teenagers looked at each other, then Draco shrugged. He grabbed Hermione's wrists and pulled her in close, kissing her passionately. Her momentary gasp of surprised was silenced, and then she pulled her hands free and rested them on Draco's chest. His hands found their way to Hermione's hips, almost but not quite touching her butt. After about thirty seconds, Blaise and Harry stepped in to pull them apart. The couple didn't look like they were in any hurry to separate and they sensed that a teacher's interruption was imminent.

"Damn," a student whispered in the sudden hush that followed their separation.

"Alright, they kissed, can we eat our dinner now?" Ron asked plaintively, making laughter break out.

"Sure, sure I suppose," some other student responded.

"Yes, please do eat, before we have another pair try to follow that example," Professor McGonagall muttered loud enough for everyone to hear, causing another burst of laughter.

They all sat down, and Ron hurried to pull most of the food on the table onto his plate and began shoveling it into his mouth.

"Oh God, the human bottomless pit has returned," Pansy quipped, "Someone grab some food for us before he inhales it all" everyone laughed.

"Well this has been an interesting day," Hermione said.

"I'll say! You and Draco went public, and that Talent Show went off without a hitch," Ginny agreed.

"Who would've thought?" Harry said, "Last year, we were bitter enemies," gesturing to the Slytherins, "And now we're all friends, and there are some relationships that would've never been possible"

"That's so true," Luna stepped in, "This time last year, everyone thought Draco and Pansy were together, Ron was with Lavender, and none of us were in this big happy group,"

"Well Harry and I stayed together, that's something that's still the same from last year," Ginny chimed it.

"Doesn't count. You two are freaking meant to be together. Everyone knew it," Millicent said.

"Awww Millie, you're such a romantic," Ginny said, teasing her.

"If you call me Millie…" Millicent trailed off threateningly. Everyone knew she was joking though. They thought.

"Man, I didn't think about that," Draco mused, "Life without you people…I probably would've ended up married to that Greengrass chick, with the weird name"

"Astoria," Pansy supplied.

"Yeah her. And Hermione would be dating Ron…okay I'm stopping there. Too bleak of a future," he turned to her, "I'm so glad you realized that I'm much, MUCH better than Bottomless Pit over there," she giggled.

Ron paused from his eating to say, "Hey!" but his outcry was garbled by the vast amount of food in his mouth. Everyone laughed at his response.

"Oh, okay Mister Egotistical," Hermione laughed, "Explain to me exactly why I put up with you?"

"Because of my devilishly good looks?" Draco quickly replied with a smirk.

"Mhm sure, whatever you say dear. How do you like sleeping on a couch for the rest of your life?" she said sweetly. At this, everyone laughed as Draco turned pale.

"Because I love you? Because you love me?" he tried.

"Yeah, better. Good save babe," she relented, pecking him on the cheek.

"You are so whipped bro," Blaise laughed.

"Like you aren't," Draco smirked back.

"I have accepted the fact and moved on, so has Harry, but you sir, are in denial," Blaise told him.

"I…have no answer to that. Can we move on now?" Draco complained.

"Yeah, alright. But this isn't over!" Harry told him.

The group continued chatting and laughing. Their friendships would continue on strong, as would the relationships. After they graduated, they moved in different career paths, but still stuck together. Harry and Ginny were the first to marry, followed by Ron and Luna, then Draco and Hermione, Pansy and Blaise and finally Neville and Millicent. They each had children and were the godparents to each other's children. There were a lot of grey hairs on their heads after their children demonstrated how much like their parents they were with all the trouble at Hogwarts they would get into.

Eventually, Draco and Hermione's daughter fell in love with Harry and Ginny's son, causing a rush of the same when Pansy and Blaise's son began dating Ron and Luna's daughter. Neville and Millicent had children a lot later than the rest of the group, so there wasn't any dating there. Yet.

They lived happy lives, with occasional hardship that was overcome by the strong bond between all of them.

**It's over. Thanks for everything guys and if you liked this story, I have another one on my page called Summer Lovin' and it's a Kickin' It fanfic about Kim and Jack (If you don't know the show, then watch it! It's really good!)**

**Bye guys!**


End file.
